Water Drips into Forbidden Hearts
by The Awesome Coyote
Summary: Pfft, I can't think of a good summary. These are some OCs me and a friend Choc made. RC!Med!EmberChill/WC!OceanRock. Of course, this is forbidden. Double forbidden, in fact. T, because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Now, hello there, people. This is for you, Choc. What should I name this ship? OceanChill or EmberRock. Something like that. Those could be warrior names. Whatever. So, if you've ever adventured into my profile, you'll see I've never written a Warriors fic. First time for everything, right?**

**This is going to take place in the Forest Territory, in RiverClan, because favoritism. **

**Credit to Mandaka's New Lake Territory. **

**I thank you people for any feedback, be it a flame or anything else.**

**What? Unrealistic colors? Pfft, I don't know what you're talking about.**

* * *

><p>A cat walked towards Sunningrocks, the moon high above the sky, illuminating the land below. The cat climbed the rocks with two leaps, and stopped at the top. The cat looked over at ThunderClan, gazing at the trees in front of him, waiting.<p>

A rustling was heard, and another cat stepped out of the dark forest. It darted forward, covering the distance between them.

The cat that had came out of ThunderClan territory was a she-cat, the other cat being a tom.

The she-cat had a white pelt, with various shades of a blueish color making a tail, ears, muzzle, and paws.

The tom was the complete opposite, it seemed. He had a black pelt, with shades of orange and brown legs, ears, paws and tail.

"FrostScar? Are you alright?" The tom asked, worried.

FrostScar nodded, "I'm fine."

"Where is it?" The tom asked, glancing behind her as to make sure nothing was there.

"I'll get him, BlazeCoal," FrostScar said, disappearing into the forest in a second.

BlazeCoal waited, staring at the forest impatiently.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, FrostScar returned, carrying a small lump of fur in her jaws.

She set the lump of fur down, and it started mewing.

"Our kit," he breathed, feeling happy he was a father.

FrostScar looked at him, a cold look in her eyes, "your kit, BlazeCoal. Not mine. It's yours."

He looked at her, a glint of sorrow in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, BlazeCoal," she said, her voice raising into anger. "I never wanted this kit!"

BlazeCoal's tail drooped. He hadn't want her to be like this. "I'll take him back to camp, then." He said, voice dropping into a low whisper. Without another word, he carefully picked up the kit and padded to RiverClan camp with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmk. Here's a little prologue. Now, I'm only getting started here. This is probably going to be quite a few chapters. I hope. Anyways, I welcome all feedback, and would like it if you threw reviews, favorites, follows, and reads at me. Anyways, see you in the next one. <strong>


	2. An annoyed Medicine Cat and broken bones

**Mmk. Second chapter. Took a while to update, but life happens, right? I feel like changing Ember and Ocean's ears. People might think they're related. Well, they're not, just to get everything clear. If you look closely, you'll see they're different colors. But, humans of the female gender see more colors than humans of the male gender. Fun facts all around.**

**The terrain isn't that accurate because I'm going by memory. My friends cleaned out my house while I was gone on a trip, and garbaged all my books that were in a green bin in the hall. I was so angry at them. Anyways, I don't have CrookedStar's Promise anymore, so I can't look up how the terrain is shaped. Sorry about that. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>It was morning, the sun high up in the sky, sending light over that part of the world. A tom was laying splayed out on Sunningrocks, enjoying the heat on his fur. His paws were blue and orange. His muzzle was blue, and so was his ears. The fur coming out his ears was grey. His neck and belly fur was orange, and his tail a mixture of blues and oranges.<p>

He was dozing off in the odd position, when a mew caught his ears. He lifted his head to look at the cat. A white she with cream colored paws, tail, legs, and muzzle was there. "EmberChill, you're needed in camp," she said to him.

"PondStar, isn't SoftRhythm around?" He asked, drowsily. The leader shook her head. "We can't find her. That's why we're coming to you."

He sighed, before saying, "fine, fine." He got up, and stretched on the rocks for a moment before turning to the leader. "Whats happened?" He asked her.

PondStar was waiting, impatient. "SnowPaw is injured," she mewed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, PondStar? How serious is it?"

"Her leg is injured, badly. She can't walk on it, and it causes great pain when walked on."

"Let's go, then. I assume she's in camp?" PondStar nodded.

He jumped off of the rock, landing on the ground beside PondStar with a soft _thump._ They took off towards the camp, passing the reeds and such that surrounded the camp entrance.

They arrived in camp, panting slightly at the run. EmberChill spotted the white fur of SnowPaw laying the middle of the clearing, surrounded by worried clanmates.

EmberChill regained his breath in moments and bounded over. He made his way through the crowd of cats to SnowPaw.

She was laying there, her leg at on odd angle. He padded over and began to inspect the leg, and was annoyed by all the cats leaning in to see what was happening. "I need space," he mewed, annoyance clear in his voice.

The warriors and apprentices surrounding him obeyed, backing up, some detaching from the crowd to go lay somewhere in camp, or go hunt.

His paws ran over her leg, and SnowPaw groaned in pain. He felt a hard bump in an abnormal spot. He sighed. It was broken.

"What did you do?" He asked her. "I was climbing a tree, when the branch I was on snapped and fell," he said, pain clear in her voice.

"I see.." He looked around him, TimberWind being the closest to him. "TimberWind, will you get me some sticks, Broom and Poppyseeds?" He asked the large tom. He nodded and bounded off towards his den.

EmberChill sat patiently, wordless. The young apprentice just bit her lip, trying to distract herself from the pain.

Soon, TimberWind returned. "I'm not sure if these are the right herbs, but I think they are," he said, mew muffled from the herbs in his mouth. He put the herbs down at EmberChill's paws.

"Thank you, TimberWind. These are the correct herbs," he told the warrior. The warrior was about to pad off when EmberChill stopped him, saying, "TimberWind, stay, I may need your services in a bit." TimberWind nodded, and sat down beside him.

EmberChill pushed some Poppyseeds towards SnowPaw. "Eat those," he instructed." SnowPaw nodded, and ate the seeds.

Without another word, EmberChill started chewing up the Broom. He pushed the Marigold towards TimberWind and motioned for the tom to start chewing it up. TimberWind nodded and busily chewed up the herbs.

Soon, they were done chewing the herbs, and he put the poultice together. He looked at SnowPaw, who now looked very drowsy due to the Poppyseeds she had eaten.

He pushed a stick towards her. "I'm going to try and align the bone into the correct position. It'll hurt. Bite onto this stick. It'll help," he told the apprentice, and she replied by holding the stick in her mouth.

He put his paws onto the spot where the bone broke, he pushed at the bone, and SnowPaw clamped her jaws down onto the stick, in pain, but was lessened due to the Poppyseed.

"The bone is set," he announced. He was about to say something about making a splint, but SoftRhythm exploded into the camp entrace, panting. "I'm sorry! I'm late, I'm sorry!" He said to him, after catching her breath.

"Make a splint and take SnowPaw to the den," he told her. "But where are you going?" She asked him. "I'm going to collect herbs," before she could say anything, he continued, "and, this is punishment for your lateness. I was practically asleep when PondStar told me about this." SoftRhythm opened her mouth to say something, but instead closed it and went on to treat SnowPaw.

Before any of the warriors could ask him anything about SnowPaw, he padded out of camp, going to collect some coltsfoot leaves.

He padded towards Sunningrocks, and went to the side path down the river some, and padded up it, going towards the waterfall. He padded onwards, the land beside him dropping into gorge that made up that area.

He heard the waterfall before he saw it. The thundering noises made by the water very, very loud. He went on, and saw the coltsfoot sticking out of the ground. He padded forwards, smelling the herbs from there. The smell was almost overpowering.

He nipped the stalk of a plant, the rest falling off. He did the same for a couple others, and had a good bounty of herbs on the ground. He bent down to pick up some herbs when a mew sounded behind him.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it didn't suck too bad. Anyways, I do not own, I welcome all feedback, and see you in the next one. <strong>


End file.
